The present disclosure relates generally to interactive education systems for teaching patient care. While it is desirable to train medical personnel in patient care protocols before allowing contact with real patients, textbooks and flash cards lack the important benefits to students that can be attained from hands-on practice. On the other hand, allowing inexperienced students to perform medical procedures on actual patients that would allow for the hands-on practice cannot be considered a viable alternative because of the inherent risk to the patient. Because of these factors patient care education has often been taught using medical instruments to perform patient care activity on a simulator, such as a manikin. Examples of such simulators include those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,559, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,606, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,636, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,669, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,698, U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,954, U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,676, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,087, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,558, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,735, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,519, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,292, each herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
While these simulators have been adequate in many respects, they have not been adequate in all respects. Therefore, what is needed is an interactive education system for use in conducting patient care training sessions that is even more realistic and/or includes additional simulated features.